Sex Toy
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: La vida de un estudiante no es nada fácil, y menos si vives en Ikebukuro. Pero esta vida tan aburrida se acaba cuando Kida se encuentra casualmente con Orihara Izaya.


**Hola a todos! Aqui traigo mi primer fanfic que escribo,me considero una persona que no se le dan muy bien los fanfics,ya que se me da mejor hacer doujinshis,sinceramente xD Aceptaré críticas para aprender un poco más de mis errores y almenos poder rectificarlos e ir mejorando los fanfics poco a poco,pero tampoco abuséis... -**

**Mi primer fanfic se basa en la pareja Izaya x Kida del anime Durarara! (Por si alguien no la conoce pongo el nombre) sinceramente,no he visto muchos fanfics de esta pareja,a parte de que soy nueva en esta página,tampoco me ha dado mucho tiempo en cotillear un poco el sitio ^^U Pero en cuanto pueda pienso hacerlo sin falta xD Espero que os guste y no os parezca aburrido x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Título: Sex Toy (Lo primero que me ha venido en mente xD)<strong>

**Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Eso fue lo que pensé hacía un momento cuando el timbre del instituto sonó para anunciar la finalización de las clases. El profesor nos deseó un buen fin de semana y nos advirtió de que hiciésemos la tarea que él mismo nos había mandado. Poco después de que nuestro profesor saliera de clase,me dediqué a recoger mis cosas del pupitre,mientras esperaba a que mi mejor amigo, Mikado, acabase con las suyas. Luego de eso,me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacía a él:**

**-Hola Kida,no te he visto muy entusiasmado en las clases de hoy. ¿Te ocurre algo?.-Me preguntó algo preocupado ya que él empleó todas las clases de hoy en observarme fijamente.**

**-Tranquilo estoy bien,sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas,así que no le des mucha importancia. -Le respondí sonriendole como siempre lo hacía.**

**Después de que Mikado se levantase de su pupitre,los dos salimos de nuestra clase para buscar a Anri que estaba en la clase de al lado. Juntos nos dirigíamos hacía allí,pero para nuestra sorpresa ella nos estaba esperando, imagino que desde hace un buen rato.**

**-Hola Anri-chan!- Grité alegremente al verla mientras levantaba mi brazo,moviéndolo de un lado a otro.**

**-Hola chicos,no pensaba que tardaríais en salir de vuestra clase.- Nos saludó con su tono de voz tranquilo,mirándonos con ojos serios. A veces me preguntaba si realmente se podia descubrir su estado de ánimo con esa mirada tan misteriosa. Es más,me preguntaba como sería su rostro alegre,seguro que estaría aún más "pornosa" de lo que es,en mi opinión.**

**-Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto Sonohara-san...- Dijo Mikado un tanto triste,pensando que Anri estaría molesta por nuestra tardanza.**

**-No importa...Mejor tarde que nunca,eso es lo que dicen. ¿Vamos a casa?.- Mientras Sonohara empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban dirección a la salida,lo que no teniamos mucho tema de conversación en ese entonces. **

**Pocos instantes después llegamos a la salida del instituto,mientras el cielo se volvía de un color un tanto anaranjado por el efecto del atardecer. Como estábamos en horario de invierno,era muy normal que ya a las seis de la tarde empezase a oscurecer. Fuimos caminando en nuestro recorrido para ir cada uno a sus casas,por lo que Mikado y yo decidimos acompañar un poco a Sonohara ya que sería peligroso que ella fuese sola por estas zonas,era normal,estabámos plagados de bandas,y bandas con cara de tener pocas migas. En verdad,a mi me la sudaba ya que ese tipo de vida fue como pasar página. Unas pocas horas después,seguimos el mismo recorrido,esta vez llegando a casa de Mikado.**

**-Gracias por acompañarme Kida,pero no hacía falta que lo hicieras en verdad.- Me agradeció mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. A simple vista era pequeño,perfecto para una sola persona,y se veia algo preguntaba porque ha escogido un sitio así,pensé que viviría con algun pariente.**

**-De nada,sabes que me gusta acompañarte,es más,por esta zona corren muchas bandas y sería peligroso que fueras solo,por mí no te preocupes...Yo estaré bien,sé apañarmelas solo,nos vemos mañana! Ja ne! ~~- Me despedí moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro,mientras me alejaba de aquel apartamento.**

**Pocos minutos seguí caminando,tampoco es que tuviera prisa para llegar a mi casa,total,no tengo a nadie que esté esperá a poco ví como ese cielo anaranjado que iluminaba mi rostro daba paso a una noche oscura y fría, tan solo iluminaban las calles,los carteles y las tiendas del centro de la ciudad de Ikebukuro. Me preguntaba si mi vida sólo consistiría en ser un estudiante normal que tiene que asistir a clases cada día para ver a sus únicos amigos...**

**Mientras seguía "torturándome" con esos pensamientos,pasé cerca del restaurante de sushi ruso,esta vez no ví a Simon repartiendo folletos haciendo publicidad a su restaurante,seguramente estaría atendiendo clientes lo más lógico. Seguí avanzando un poco,al mirar a un lado,ví como una máquina de refrescos salía volando por los aires y de fondo sonaba una voz muy familiar,no cabía duda que esa voz era de Shizuo Heiwajima. Cómo no tenia otra cosa que hacer,me dediqué a cotillear un poco con quién estaría enfadado:**

**-¡Izaya hijo de puta,cuando te pille pienso romperte la cara!- Gritó Shizuo como un eufórico,en verdad a este tipo si le ponias al lado de un yakuza nosé quién daría más miedo,hasta me resultaba gracioso imaginármelo. Al ver que Shizuo estaba buscando desesperadamente a Izaya,yo dedicí volver a mi ruta de "volver a casa lo más rápido posible". Cuando tomé paso a esa "ruta" noté una presencia que me agarró por detrás,tápandome la boca para que no hiciera ruido.**

**-Shhh! No hagas ruido o Shizu-chan va a matarme...Te llevaré a mi casa,allí estaremos seguros.- Me susurró en el oído una voz muy familiar,extrañamente mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse,lo más seguro es que me habría tapado la boca con un trapo lleno de cloroformo.**

**Unas horas después,empezé a despertarme,cuando abrí mis ojos vi un techo que no era el de mi casa,también estaba tumbado en un sofá que ni siquiera era mío,esto ya empezaba a ser una broma,no sabia que hacía en ese sitio desconocido. Cuando desperté completamente,la voz que me resultaba familiar habló:**

**-¿Ya te has despertado Kida-kun?.- Dijo mientras se dió la vuelta sentado en aquella silla de empresario de color negro situada en un escritorio junto con un ordenador y muchos papeles.**

**-Así que eras tu Izaya...Ya decía yo que esa voz era muy conocida...- Le miré con el ceño fruncido,preguntándome como no pude notar su presencia sabiendo que era él. -¿Qué hago en tu casa?.- Pregunté enfadado y curioso al mismo tiempo,Izaya debía de tener un motivo para haberme traído hasta aquí.**

**-Me alegra de qué aún te acuerdes de mí Kida-kun...Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese entonces. ¿Y qué haces en mi casa? Pues,como he visto que estabas paseando por el supuesto territorio de Shizu-chan según él,he decidido llevarte.- Me respondió acercándose a dónde yo estaba,por lo que yo vigile y me senté manteniendo las distancias.**

**-Eso no es un motivo evidente,algo quieres de mí...No me sirve esa respuesta con poco sentido viniendo de tí...- Murmuré mientras seguía estando alerta, e Izaya tomó asiento al lado mío sin estar muy cerca.**

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo Kida-kun? No sabía que la curiosidad pudiera llegar a apoderarse de tí.- Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.**

**-Sólo quiero comprobar si lo que estás haciendo ahora conmigo no es una pérdida de tiempo...Porque si es así me voy a mi casa.- Respondí molesto,si se trataba de una broma de las suyas no tenía gracia.**

**-Pues en verdad,te he traido hasta aquí para que seas "mi juguete personal".- Admitió mientras seguía mirándome,pero esta vez era otro tipo de mirada,no la que solía hacer siempre.**

**-...- Al oír la palabra "juguete personal"estaba en blanco. Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto,y más con lo que le odio a este tío sólo falta que me venga con esas,me levanté todo enfadado. -¡Esta broma no me hace ni una pizca de gracia,si sólo me has traido aquí para decirme esa chorrada,he sido un idiota al querer saber tus intenciones,búscate a otro para que sea tu juguete,no soy un objeto,soy un chico con sentimientos! ¡Me largo,gracias por ayudarme a perder el tiempo contigo tontamente!.- Al gritarle fuí en dirección a la puerta de la salida,pero Izaya lo único que me soltó fué una pequeña risa:**

**-No me hagas reír Kida-kun...Te conozco de hace muchísimo tiempo y no has cambiado en absoluto.- Me respondió un tanto orgulloso.**

**-¿Porqué dices eso?.- Me giré sorprendido al oír esas palabras salidas de la boca de Izaya.**

**-Muy sencillo...- Izaya se levantó rodeando sus brazos a mi cintura y me tiró contra el sofá,se colocó encima de mi sujetándome fuertemente las muñecas para que no pudiera oponer resistencia. -¿Dónde se ha visto un chico con sentimientos que no fué capaz ni de ir a socorrer a la persona que amaba cuando le habian secuestrado? Sólo porque tenías miedo a que ellos te hicieran daño a ti...¿No crees que eso es ser muy egoísta por tu parte? Por mucho que ella siga amándote,el daño ya está hecho...¿Eso lo hace un chico con sentimientos?.- Me preguntó arrogante mientras me miraba.**

**Aquellas palabras hicieron que yo intentase salirme de encima suyo. No queria volver a recordar aquel suceso,para nada,era demasiado doloroso para mí.**

**-Y otra cosa más,¿no querrás que tu amigo Mikado sepa que formabas parte de la banda amarilla y que a él le pase algo no?.- Añadió mientras él se reía de mí. No sabía que hacer,intenté liberarme de Izaya como podía. -¿Entonces harás lo que yo te diga o prefieres que la vida de Mikado corra peligro?.- Me preguntó mientras empezó a acercarse a mí.**

**No quería que le pasase nada a Mikado por mi culpa,por lo que desvié mi mirada haciendo entender que me rendía,de todas formas Izaya saldría ganando y se saldría con la suya. **

**Poco a poco noté como Izaya se acercó a mi y empezó a besarme sensualmente mientras lamía mis labios,por lo que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación,en pocas palabras Izaya estaba "violándome",no me quedaba otro remedio si queria salvar la vida de Mikado,no quería que mi mejor amigo sufriera por mi culpa...Luego de eso,empezó a desabrocharme los botones de mi uniforme,empezé a ponerme nervioso cada vez más,por lo que sólo me dediqué a sonrojarme y desviaba mi mirada,estaba asustado.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Kida-kun,acaso estás excitándote con sólo que te roze?.- Me preguntó susurrándome al oído.**

**-No digas tonterías...¿Porqué debería excitarme por algo así?.- Dije molesto ante esa pregunta pervertida. Con sólo haberle contestado de esa forma Izaya volvió a reirse, prosiguió en levantarme la sudadera y metió su mano debajo de ello,por lo que empezó a juguetear con uno de mis pezones acariciándolo suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano fué a parar a mi entrepierna,por lo que yo me sobresalté más nervioso de lo que estaba,haciendo que yo soltase un pequeño jadeo mientras que atacó mordiéndome la oreja y lamiéndola.**

**-Pues tu cuerpo no responde igual que tus palabras Kida-kun...- Murmuró de nuevo en mi oído,por lo que Izaya decidió desatarme el pantalón,mi cuerpo temblava al notar esta sensación extraña. Luego de eso me miró fijamente,cogió mi cinturón tirándolo con fuerza y me ató las muñecas para que yo no pudiera moverme. Eso ya era pasarse,todo lo que estaba sintiendo y viendo, tenía que ser un sueño,si,si realmente lo es,quiero despertarme y ver que esto nunca ha sucedido,que nunca me he encontrado con él y que nunca he sido secuestrado por este tío,y que justamente ahora me esté acosando sexualmente.**

**Después de haberme atado fuertemente mis manos y hasta llegar al punto de que mis muñecas empezaran a enrojecerse,me bajó los bóxers haciendo que mi miembro fuera muy visible a su propio gozo,al tener mis manos atadas no podía tapar mi entrepierna,mi cuerpo aún seguía temblando de lo avergonzado que estaba,mientras que Izaya con su dedo índice empezó a juguetear con mi miembro erecto,haciendo que su dedo rozase la punta.**

**-Je..¿Qué calladito te lo tenías eh, Kida-kun? No sabía que te excitabas tan rápido,con sólo hacerte poca cosa ya se te ha puesto dura...¡Qué pervertido!.- Murmuró riéndose mientras seguía jugando con mi miembro.**

**-¡Maldito...! Cúando me libere de tí pienso machacarte...¡Aquí el pervertido lo eres tú!.- Dije con voz entrecortada,lo decía muy en serio,cuando acabase de jugar conmigo,pienso darle la mayor paliza de su vida.**

**Sin escuchar a lo que le dije,tomó la iniciativa de subir su rostro hasta mi pecho y empezó a lamerme un pezón sensualmente y no sólo eso,también lo succionaba varias veces,y con su mano empezó a masturbarme,no evité empezar a gemir ante aquella sensación,pensé que iba a derretirme o algo peor,por lo que cerraba mis ojos muy excitado. **

**-Gimes muy bien Kida-kun,te hace ver más adorable de lo que eres ~~.- Me "halagó" sonriente. -Bueno,creo mientras te masturbo debería jugar en otro sitio para hacer más divertida la situación.- Propuso muy picarón,por lo que empezó a lamer dos dedos suyos,no sabía muy bien a que otro lugar se refería,por lo que lo miré dudoso,noté sus dedos fríos en mi culo,algo estaba buscando.**

**-¿¡E-espera que vas a hacer!.- Pregunté todo nervioso y sobresaltado,ya esto me daba muy mal rollo,nosé que pretendía hacer Izaya,sin darme una respuesta alguna,metió sus dedos en mi entrada bruscamente,por lo que yo fruncí el ceño y me saltaron unas pocas lágrimas. -¡P-para! ¡E-eso duele!.- Supliqué alterado mientras él movía sus dedos dentro de mí.**

**-Te irás acostumbrando poco a poco,pero esto no es nada con lo que vendrá mucho después de lo que voy a proponerte.- Esta vez me miró con un rostro muy diferente al que yo conocía,en mi opinión,Izaya me estaba dando mucho ó de masturbarme y sacó sus dedos muy rápido. Pocos instantes me siguió mirando,esta vez me tiró de la ropa haciendo que yo estubiera muy cerca de él. -Esta ropa es incómoda por lo que te la voy a quitar.- Renegó serio mientras me quitó tanto el uniforme como la sudadera y a continuación el pantalón que me había quedado por la altura de los pies junto con mis bóxers,dejándome completamente desnudo. **

**Noté como su mano cogió mi cabeza haciendo que yo me agachase a la altura de su entrepierna,¿en qué estará pensando este tío? sin saber que otra intención pervertida tenía en mente,ví como se fué desabrochando la bragueta y haciendo que su miembro erecto saliera bajando sus bóxers,en eso lo señaló mientras me miraba y me murmuró serio: -Chúpalo.- **

**Me quedé más blanco que el propio papel,esa petición era demasiado extrema,no espera,no iba a hacerlo de ningún modo,por lo que desvié mi mirada haciendo un gesto de asco.**

**-¿Sabes en qué situación te encuentras ahora mismo? Yo soy el que pone las fichas en este juego y tu eres mi peón,lo que significa que yo soy tu rey y deberás someterte a mis reglas. Sinó ya sabes Kida-kun.- Me replicó seriamente. No tenía otra elección,me daba pena yo mismo haciendo esto sólo por toparme con este desgraciado,por lo que empezé a lamer su miembro aún teniendo mis manos atadas poco podía hacer,notaba cómo Izaya se quedaba mirándome fijamente,y puso su mano en mi pelo acariciandome como si yo fuera un perro,es más,lo parecía.**

**-Para ser la primera vez no lo haces tan mal Kida...- Me volvió a halagar pero esta vez su voz era entrecortada,por lo que Izaya al estar excitado me agarró de la cabeza haciendo que su miembro estuviera dentro de mi boca,haciendole una felación forzada,Izaya empezaba a gemir un poco mientras me movió aún más rápido,casi no me ahogaba ya que poco podia respirar. -Ya está lo suficientemente lubricada,creo que ya es hora de dar el toque final a esto.- Murmuró excitado,haciendo que su miembro saliese de mi boca formando un pequeño hilillo de saliva.**

**Nada más hacer ese gesto,me volvió a tirar al sofá, pero esta vez cogiendo mis piernas,levantándolas un poco. Cogió su miembro erecto y lo situó en mi entrada,yo empezaba a asustarme,ya que no estaba preparado para ello.**

**-¡Izaya espera, aún no estoy preparado para esto!.- Grité todo asustado mientras me seguía poniendo nervioso. Izaya ignoró mi comentario y empezó a meterme su miembro en mi entrada,mi cuerpo temblava e intentaba aguantar el dolor que me provocaba,su miembro era demasiado ancho. Me mordía el labio todo lo que pude,sin poder soportarlo gritaba de dolor. -¡Izaya!¡Esto duele muchisimo,quítala! ¡Tengo ganas de ir al baño!.- Volví a gritar,pero éste volvió a ignorarme,llegando a introducirme su miembro completamente,haciendo que yo soltase un gran gemido y que me cayeran unas pocas lágrimas.**

**-¿Qué sientes al haber perdido tu virginidad anal conmigo Kida-kun?.- Me preguntó mientras el muy bastardo se reía de mi pervertidamente,por lo que empezó a embestirme profundamente,gemía aún más fuerte y jadeaba al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado tarde como para poder gritarle y decirle muchas otras cosas,el placer me podía llegando a que un hilillo de saliva resbaló por mi mejilla al notar las fuertes embestidas de Izaya.**

**-¡Izaya..! ~~ ¡Vas a partirme en dos si sigues penetrándome de esa manera!.- Gemía muy excitado,mientras miraba a Izaya con los ojos entreabiertos. Izaya también me miraba,sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa de estar excitado igual que yo.**

**-Dí que me amas Kida-kun...- Suplicó mientras seguia embistiendo acelerado. Estaba tan excitado que ya no era consciente de lo que podría hacer,sin pensármelo dos veces le murmuré:**

**-T-te amo Izaya...- Mientras murmuré estas palabras,ya estaba llegando al clímax de la situación. -No voy a poder aguantar mucho más...~~.- Insistí muy excitado,era mi primera vez,por lo que diría que es algo "normal". Izaya al oír ese gemido mío siguió embistiendome y esta vez masturbándome al mismo ritmo. Ya se le notaba que ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más.**

**-K-kida me vengo! -!.- Gimió entrecortado,mientras noté su semen dentro de mí,por lo que no evité correrme también,haciendo que me llegase a ensuciar un poco mi cara y mi vientre.**

**Después de que haberme corrido,sacó su miembro de dentro mío,haciendo respiraciones entrecortadas y exhaustas. Estaba tan agotado que no podía moverme de aquel sofá blanco,mientras tenia mis manos atadas,esa fue mi única pesadilla que seguiría repitiendóse una y otra vez,todo por proteger la vida de una gran amistad.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí finaliza mi primer fanfic,he de admitir que he sido muy brusca durante la violación de Kida (si,siento ser tan bizarra -- es la costumbre cuando sólo te dedicas a dibujar doujinshis de este tipo xD) Este primer fanfic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga AerisBL,ya que es fan de Kida Masaomi,pensé que le gustaría que hiciese de Izaya x Kida. Y le agradezco el haberme ayudado a corregir unas cuantas cosas de esta historia,sin ella no me hubiera salido este resultado,ya que a ella estas cosas se le dan mucho mejor que a mí xD Espero que os haya gustado al leerlo,y os mando fuertes saludos! ^^**

**Ja ne! **

**By: Kyonko Mizuki ;3**


End file.
